


Современные проблемы

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейные будни Болтонов. Русе налаживает отношения с сыном и котами свояченницы, а также делает покупки. Несколько глав из цикла драбблов "Современные проблемы". Модерн-АУ, крэк, милота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рачительный покупатель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Modern Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313767) by [CommaSplice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommaSplice/pseuds/CommaSplice). 
  * A translation of [Modern Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313767) by [CommaSplice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommaSplice/pseuds/CommaSplice). 



> Эксгибиционизм. Коты. Милый Рамси. В оригинале упоминается много «внутренних» американских марок, которые много скажут местным, но ничего не скажут нашим читателям. Переводчик заменил их на описания того, что покупал Русе, иначе непонятно, в чем соль.  
> Фанфик переведен на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF PLIO rare pairings 2016  
> Беты - net-i-ne-budet, wakeupinlondon

Уолде было знакомо это выражение лица. Муж довольно ухмылялся. Ее сестра Ами уверяла, что он постоянно снисходительно улыбается, но это не было правдой: просто Русе всегда так выглядел. Но вот это, _это_ была ухмылка. 

— Что ты купил? 

Теперь он одарил ее невинным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз, что ни на секунду ее не обмануло. 

Уолда лишь надеялась, что Русе не приобрел снова пять ящиков чернослива. Они ели этот чернослив несколько месяцев. В конце концов она попросила помощи у Рамси. Тот ее не любил, но Уолда знала, что "Сладкосолнечный Чернослив" он не любит еще больше. В первый и единственный раз они объединились. Рамси приехал, когда Русе был на работе; вместе они загрузили багажник его фургона, и он увез чернослив подальше. Уолда предлагала передать сухофрукты в приют для бездомных, но у нее было ощущение, что Рамси попросту выкинул их в Плачущие Воды. 

— Это была выгоднейшая сделка. 

Уолда скрестила руки на груди. Было бы куда проще, если б он позволил ей самой делать покупки. Но Русе предпочитал ходить по магазинам лично. 

_— Радуйся, — посоветовала ей как-то Бетани за чашечкой кофе. Они не были подругами, что полностью Уолду устраивало. Даже краткое присутствие Бетани оставляло в вашей памяти неизгладимый след. — Так он меньше бывает дома. Тебе скоро понравится, если ты еще не успела оценить это преимущество._

_— Но он продолжает покупать… — Уолда замолчала._

_Русе и так считал якобы случайные встречи нынешней и бывшей супруги не совсем уместными. И уж точно не одобрит, что Уолда сплетничает за его спиной. Но с тех недавних пор, что они поженились, ей уже не раз приходилось прекращать его вредоносную деятельность. И все равно количество странных вещей, которые не умещались уже в подвале, только возрастало._

_«Я совершил выгоднейшую покупку, Уолда», — сказал Русе про пять дюжин кусков дешевого мыла. «Ты так много готовишь», — запротестовал он, когда она задала резонный вопрос по поводу десяти больших коробок йодированной соли. «Мне просто нравится иметь что-то в запасе», — сообщил он про гигантскую пачку хлорного отбеливателя. И действительно, последняя пачка хлорки у него закончилась очень быстро, и Уолда не хотела задумываться, на что именно он ее потратил._

_Бетани одарила ее проницательным взглядом._

_— Когда мы были женаты, он приходил домой с пачкой шампуней два-в-одном. А ведь он уже тогда начал лысеть. В общем, если это станет проблемой, просто не позволяй ему ходить с тобой в магазин._

Голос Русе пробудил ее от приятной задумчивости.

— Это мои деньги. Я буду тратить их так, как посчитаю нужным. 

Это были _их_ деньги, но кто думает о юридических тонкостях? 

— Покажи мне, — велела она. 

Открывая багажник своего седана, он продолжал ухмыляться. 

К ее удивлению и облегчению, покупка, которая его так порадовала, представляла собой резной деревянный ящичек размером с портфель.

— Выглядит старым. 

В конце концов, это не добрая сотня электролампочек, как в прошлый раз. 

— Очень симпатичный, — добавила она. 

— Так и есть, — ответил он несколько удивленным тоном, будто заметил это впервые. — Но самое главное — то, что внутри. 

Он открыл замки и поднял крышку. Внутри, на вельветовой розовой подложке, располагалось множество изогнутых ножей. 

Уолда не сразу нашлась, что сказать. 

— Я взял их по отличной цене, — уверил ее Русе. 

— Разве у тебя нет точно таких же? 

На самом деле ей было прекрасно известно, что в мастерской у него стояли целые ящики, полные ножей. 

— Они же старинные, Уолда.

— А почему клинки так изогнуты? 

Ухмылка Русе стала шире и превратилась в настоящую улыбку. Его лицо будто светилось изнутри, пока он объяснял, как именно эти ножи применяли для свежевания. 

Уолда решила не спрашивать, что именно ее муж планирует свежевать. Наверное, не стоило и надеяться на что-то вроде шампуня. 

— Сколько? 

Русе сказал ей. 

Способность Уолды к принятию имела свои границы, и он их нарушил.

— Если ты можешь потратить такое количество денег на свои покупки, то сможешь и посещать вместе со мной уроки бальных танцев, о которых я мечтаю.

Ухмылка Русе истаяла и сменилась выражением покорности судьбе. 

— Хорошо. 

— Неужели одного ножа недостаточно?

Русе посмотрел на нее, абсолютно счастливый. 

— Что требуется этому миру, так это побольше ножей.


	2. Список чтения

Русе обозрел открывающийся его взгляду бардак и тяжело вздохнул. Рамси снова разбросал учебники по гостиной. Мало того, что сегодня его сын ухитрился привлечь внимание полиции даже не один раз, а дважды — так еще Русе приходилось сталкиваться с его неряшливостью. Это было слишком. Русе захотелось бросить книжки в огонь, а потом навсегда лишить сына содержания. В последнее время подобные мысли приходили к нему нередко. Он уже склонялся к тому, чтобы осуществить это намерение, когда увидел на одной из обложек знакомые слова. 

Это был сборник рассказов. Рамси не особенно любил читать, но ведь сейчас он учился в колледже. Должно быть, это было домашним заданием. Имя автора казалось знакомым, и, несмотря на плохое настроение, Русе внезапно обнаружил себя погруженным в чтение. Название пробуждало воспоминания: «Самая опасная игра» (1). Это был рассказ, который он читал в рамках школьного курса много лет назад. Довольно интересная история. Правда, когда он поделился своим мнением о ней с классом, — поведал, что Заруфф был непонятым персонажем и настоящим героем повествования, — то все кончилось новым походом к школьному психологу. 

Русе устроился поудобнее в кресле и погрузился в чтение. 

***

Рамси хлопнул кухонной дверью с ненужной силой. Ночь была испорчена. Эта сука Аша Грейджой ткнула ему в лицо дулом заряженного Макарова, когда он попытался вернуть Вонючку. И что куда хуже, она была не одна. Ее друзья были вооружены и поджидали его. Кроме того, у Рамси были проблемы в колледже. Когда он зажал профессора в углу парковки и попытался заставить повысить ему оценку, проходящий мимо вольнослушатель вытащил пистолет. ( _Почему_ у всякого идиота нынче появились пушки? Рамси почти был готов поверить в необходимость контроля за оружием). К счастью, профессор была так же испугана, как и Рамси, а полиция куда больше заинтересовалась владельцем оружия Сандором Клиганом, чем Рамси Сноу. 

Когда отец узнает о том, что случилось, а он узнает, — Рамси понятия не имел, как, но отец _всегда_ узнавал, — все будет очень плохо. Их отношения с самого начала были натянутыми, но в последнее время испортились вконец. Это было несправедливо. Домерик был непогрешим. Что бы ни сделал его сводный брат, какую бы глупость ни совершил, это встречали с пониманием. Домерик получил «хорошо» с минусом по биологии, и отец просто пожал плечами! 

_— Он же занимается музыкой, — сказал он тогда в телефонном разговоре с Бетани. — Поэтому какая разница._

_Зато когда Рамси получил «средне» с минусом по микроэкономике, это была совершенно другая история. «Должно быть, это все дурная кровь, он же незаконнорожденный», — объяснил отец Уолде._

_Незаконнорожденный. Рамси ненавидел это слово. Отец никогда не говорил: «Мой сын, Рамси». Это всегда было: «Мой незаконнорожденный сын, Рамси». Или: «Ты не Болтон, ты Сноу»._

_— Ты должен стараться больше. Если тебе нужен... стимул, — в этом месте отец поджимал губы в особой манере, которая даже у Рамси вызывала холодок в груди, — я тебе его предоставлю._

В комнате горел свет. Отец читал. Рамси расправил плечи, глубоко вдохнул и приготовился по мере необходимости юлить, спорить, защищаться и умолять.

Отец даже не поднял глаз от книги. 

— Я же говорил, чтобы ты не хлопал дверью, — сказал он ровным тоном. 

— Пап... 

— Ты это читал? — отец поднял книгу, открытую на «Самой опасной игре». 

Рамси пожал плечами. Он ненавидел занятия по литературе и не понимал, почему вынужден таскаться на них. Однако эта конкретная книга ему импонировала, несмотря на то, что конец у нее был грустный (2). 

— Да. Мне понравилось. 

Кроме того, название у книги было удачное. 

— Наши предки любили устраивать это, — пробормотал отец. 

Рамси никогда не доводилось слушать истории о семейных традициях. Отец готов был говорить об этом бесконечно, да вот только не с ним. Всегда с Домериком. Все и всегда доставалось гребаному Домерику. 

— Что устраивать? 

— Охоту — самую опасную игру из всех. 

Рамси замер. 

— Правда? 

— Сотни лет. 

Отец, кажется, смягчился и выглядел довольным. Рамси немного выдохнул. Он мог легко объяснить происшествие с Ашей Грейджой и профессором колледжа, если бы понадобилось. 

— Это должно было быть впечатляюще. Тогда и люди мыслили правильными понятиями. 

— Мне никогда ничего не рассказывали об этом, — сказал Рамси, небрежно собрал свои учебники и пошел к лестнице. 

Потом он повернул обратно. 

— Плохо помню эту сюжетную линию в книге. 

— Так обычно и бывает, — сказал отец, закрыл книгу и протянул ее Рамси. — А тебе бы следовало получше освоить это на практике. 

— Пап, я могу объяснить. 

Отцовский взгляд пригвоздил его к месту. 

— Если ты еще раз привлечешь внимание полиции, я от тебя откажусь, ты меня понял? 

Рамси сглотнул и кивнул, подождал, не будут ли его ругать и дальше, а потом начал отступать к лестнице. 

— У меня где-то было несколько гравюр, посвященных нашим предкам, — сказал отец. 

— Там изображена охота? 

— И некоторые другие традиции нашей семьи. Хочешь взглянуть? 

Отец хотел рассказать _ему_ о семейной истории. _Ему._ Не Домерику. Ему. 

— Очень, — с энтузиазмом ответил Рамси. 

***

В конце концов вечер оказался очень приятным. Рассказывать бастарду семейные предания Русе понравилось. Раньше ему было попросту не с кем этим поделиться — Домерик никогда не любил подобные разговоры, зато Рамси казался искренне заинтересованным. 

— Уолда скоро вернется со своих занятий по степу, — сказал Русе, закрывая альбом. 

Рамси хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал. 

— Мне никогда ничего не рассказывали, — повторил он и поднял стопку учебников. — Спокойной ночи, отец.

— Спокойной ночи... сын.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Рамси читает книгу «Самая опасная игра» Ричарда Конелла. Герой книги — знаменитый охотник Рейнсфорд, который в результате происшествия попадает на остров загадочного генерала Заруффа. Тот тоже охотник, вот только охотится он на людей. Таким образом, охотник Рейнсфорд становится дичью  
> 2 - В конце книги Рейнсфорд убивает Заруффа. Надо полагать, что эта смерть и воспринималась Рамси как «печальный конец»


	3. Большая Кошачья Проблема

— Всего лишь на несколько дней, — сказала Уолда. — Мы присмотрим за домом и поможем Ами.

Вероятно, Русе не удалось сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что Уолда добавила:

— Кроме того, в гостиницах нет свободных мест.

Дела Русе в Дарри были крайне деликатны и не терпели отлагательств, поэтому другого выбора не оставалось.

Он вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

Уолда прижалась к нему.

— Зато мы возьмем с собой собственные простыни.

***

Чистота белья оказалась меньшей из их забот.

Уолда всегда знала, что ее сестре свойственен дух свободы, когда речь заходит об амурных делах, но даже она была шокирована тем, насколько Ами была свободна от рамок в вопросах морали.

Но все же Амарея была ее сестрой, семья стояла на первом месте, да и приехали они ненадолго.

— Это очень милый жест, — сказала Уолда, когда они обнаружили на кровати большую коробку с презервативами и записку, предлагающую использовать столько, сколько понадобится.

Позже они нашли на кофейном столике брошюры с рекомендациями по улучшению сексуальной жизни, снабженные аннотацией, — Ами надеялась, что им понравится. Уолда уж было подумала, что у Русе сейчас случится сердечный приступ.

— Ты говорила с ней о нашей сексуальной жизни? — уточнил он.

— Нет!

Русе не выглядел убежденным.

— Я же всегда старался пробовать все, что ты хотела…

— Она просто своеобразная.

Уолде пришлось еще долго обнимать Русе, чтобы успокоить.

И это не было единственным унижением.

***

Мало того, что Русе был вынужден спать в кровати, через которую прошло, наверное, больше людей, чем бывает у опытной проститутки за целую жизнь; мало того, что это место напоминало бордель, — вдобавок им пришлось еще и следить за кошками.

Русе даже не знал, что его золовка держит кошек.

Он не любил животных и никогда не держал их дома. Он ни разу не причинил вреда живому существу (что бы там ни предполагали школьные психологи), но тем не менее оставался к братьям меньшим полностью равнодушен.

— Все не так плохо, — сказал Уолда, вечная оптимистка. — Нам всего лишь нужно кормить и поить их каждый день, и чистить лотки. Я сама займусь всем этим.

Она сдержала обещание, в этом Русе ее упрекнуть не мог. Она выполняла все оставленные Амареей занудные и обширные указания о том, как именно надо заботиться о Мистере Пушистике, Ласкуше и Мяффчике. Уолда кормила их из специальных фарфоровых мисочек, как Амарея и писала (эта женщина ела из бумажных тарелок, но ее звери обедали на мирийском фарфоре). Уолда давала им лекарства. Она вычесывала их. Она даже пыталась с ними играть. И они смирились с ее присутствуем.

Но за Русе они ходили по пятам, будто он был их королем и господином.

Уолда постоянно смеялась над этим.

— Ужасно мило.

— Нет.

— Русе, если бы ты только мог посмотреть со стороны…

— Нет.

Впрочем, Уолда, должно быть, почувствовала, что он уже на грани взрыва. Поэтому в их последнюю ночь в этом доме она сделала все, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. И он сдался, когда увидел ее в новой розовой ночнушке. Потому что как ни дико было это признавать, но Русе действительно хотел, чтобы Уолда была счастлива, и раз весь этот кошмар сделал ее счастливей…

Он сжал ее в объятиях.

***

— ДА! Вот так! Русе, не останавливайся!

Уолда прекрасно знала, что Русе и так не остановится, но ему нравилось, когда она разговаривала во время секса. На самом деле Уолда давно заметила, что чем громче она кричит, тем больше ему нравится.

— Дааааааааааааааааааааа!

Уолда была уже близка к пику, когда увидела их: Мистера Пушистика, Ласкушу и Мяффчика. Все трое сидели копилками, обратив морды к кровати и покачивая головами, будто происходящее там их озадачивало.

Русе, кажется, даже не заметил вторжения, хотя и брал ее сзади.

— Скажи, как сильно ты меня хочешь, — попросил он, когда она замолчала.

Глупо, конечно, но теперь ей казалось, будто они трахаются прилюдно. Уолда всегда была раскованной, но на эксгибиционизм ее не тянуло.

— Кошки.

— Что? А, — он остановился на мгновение, и снова начал двигаться. — Ты уже близка?

Уолда попыталась сосредоточиться. Кошки пялились на нее.

— Забудь о несчастных тварях. Уолда, скажи, что жаждешь меня.

— Они на нас смотрят, — прошептала она в ответ.

— Кто на нас смотрит?

Уолда начала отодвигаться.

— Кошки, — прошипела она второй раз.

В этот момент, видимо, не довольствуясь одной только ролью наблюдателей, Ласкуша и ее братья Мистер Пушистик и Мяффчик дружно прыгнули на кровать.

— Вон отсюда, — велела она.

— Уолда...

— Не ты! Кошки! Русе, сделай что-нибудь. Я не хочу, чтобы они следили за нами.

Ласкуша прошлась вокруг, потираясь об их тела. Потом она заурчала и с надеждой привалилась к Русе. Чтобы не оставаться в стороне, Мяффчик сделал то же самое, а за ним последовал и Мистер Пушистик.

А потом Русе, ее муж, ни разу не улыбнувшийся с тех пор, как они вошли в дом Ами, человек, которого до ужаса пугала перспектива следить за животными, — Русе начал смеяться.


End file.
